Elimination Chamber 2018
Elimination Chamber (2018) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the Raw brand. It took place on February 25, 2018, at T-Mobile Arena in the Las Vegas Valley, in Paradise, Nevada. It was the eighth event under the Elimination Chamber chronology and the final Raw-exclusive pay-per-view under the second brand split as following WrestleMania 34, all WWE pay-per-views will be dual-branded, featuring wrestlers from both the Raw and SmackDown brands. The 2018 event was also the first to feature a seven-man Elimination Chamber match, and the first event to include a women's Elimination Chamber match. The event was also the first Raw-exclusive pay-per-view since the 2016 reintroduction of the brand extension to not feature any cruiserweight division matches. Event summary Women's Elimination Chamber Match She did it again. Alexa Bliss outplayed the odds, outsmarted her doubters and outlasted five of Raw’s best to survive the first-ever Women’s Elimination Chamber Match with her Raw Women’s Title intact. With that, she all but ensured she will walk into WrestleMania as champion. That she did so is both a minor miracle — her competition was no joke — and business as usual for The Goddess, who, a two-week blip aside, has managed to stave off defeat and keep the title in her clutches for almost a year. Granted, Bliss had one major advantage of entering the Chamber last, but there’s no questioning the enormity of Little Miss Bliss’ accomplishments. Before Bliss made history, however, the early stretches of the contest belonged to Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose of Absolution. The only true-blue teammates of the match ran roughshod over Bayley (who started the match with Deville) and Sasha Banks (entrant No. 4). That was until The Boss notched the first elimination of the contest by applying the excruciating Bank Statement to Rose. With that, The Walking Work of Art earned the dubious distinction of being the first competitor tossed from both the Women’s Royal Rumble and Elimination Chamber Matches. Mickie James, who seemed to be Bliss’ own prospective safety net going into the match, entered at No. 5 and finished off Absolution with a breath-taking leap from one of the Chamber pods onto Deville. She was quickly sent packing, though, by the tentative alliance of Banks and Bayley, who dispatched her with a one-two-punch of a Backstabber and Bayley-to-Belly. That left Bliss alone against a two-on-one advantage, but the Bayley-Boss alliance proved to be as untenable as ever. The best friends cornered Bliss atop one of the pods before Banks shockingly booted The Huggable One off the edge. This instigated a ruthless throwdown that Bliss largely avoided, choosing instead to let the two tee off on each other. Alexa’s patience paid off when Banks suffered a ruthless Bayley-to-Belly off the second rope. Bliss surprised everyone by instead pinning The Huggable One with a rollup, bringing the bout down to her and The Boss. Banks, the only woman to defeat Bliss for the Raw Women’s Title, gave an all-world effort against The Goddess, but her attempt at a high-risk maneuver backfired horribly when Banks shoved her face-first into a glass pod. Bliss administered a hanging DDT off the top rope, and history was made. At first, Alexa seemed to recognize the gravity of her accomplishment, dedicating her win to little girls who “dream big.” And then she clarified that none of them would ever accomplish said dreams or be better than her. Basking in her own magnificence, Bliss proclaimed she had defied expectations and odds once again. Which, to be fair, she did. Now, The Showcase of Immortals lies ahead. For a self-proclaimed Goddess, there could be no more fitting a destination. Cesaro & Sheamus vs Titus Worldwide After a trifecta of wins over Cesaro & Sheamus, Titus Worldwide looked to have the Raw Tag Team Champions’ number. The Bar are four-time titleholders for a reason, though, and they showed why as they turned back a game effort from Titus O’Neil & Apollo to retain the gold. It looked real dicey for a while, however, for the self-proclaimed bar-setters of Team Red. Despite a pre-match attack against Apollo (who has been the champs’ Achilles heel), Cesaro & Sheamus quickly found themselves on the defensive. It took some chicanery from the champions to turn the tables and allow them to once again seize control of the match. With Titus stranded on the apron, Apollo was subjected to all manner of punishment from The Swiss Cyborg and Celtic Warrior. A missed charge into the corner finally slowed the champions and allowed The Big Deal to enter the match. The mighty O’Neil instantly made his presence felt, taking the match to the brink by landing Clash of the Titus on Sheamus. (Cesaro saved his partner by a hair.) The rejuvenated Apollo tagged back in and seemed ready to take over at the finish line, but The Bar remained just a step ahead. After Cesaro dispatched Titus at ringside, a quick tag left Apollo confused —he attempted the Spinning Sit-out Powerbomb on Sheamus instead of legal man Cesaro — and allowed the champs to execute the springboard White Noise combo for the win. Take nothing away from Titus Worldwide, who proved that, at their best, they can hang with anybody. But, to use a Vegas metaphor, when it’s all on the line, there’s no better bet than The Bar. Asuka vs Nia Jax Nia Jax was ready for Asuka. And it still wasn’t enough. In a match where a victory would have landed Jax a guaranteed place in the Raw Women’s Title Match at WrestleMania, The Irresistible Force found herself reduced to another notch in Asuka’s ever-expanding “win” column. But given what Jax did to Asuka, it’s fair to question whether The Empress of Tomorrow will be anywhere near full strength as she marches toward a Women’s Title Match of her choosing at The Showcase of the Immortals. Jax, to her credit, seemed entirely unimpressed with the mystique of the undefeated Superstar, stomping one of Asuka’s masks beneath her boot on the way to the ring. Jax deployed a near-flawless game plan that anticipated almost all of Asuka’s in-ring unpredictability and countered it with pure force. Even submissions — undoubtedly the cornerstone of Asuka’s own plan — proved fruitless, though they did sufficiently deplete The Irresistible Force enough to make her a step slower than she would have liked. Asuka capitalized, evading Nia’s elbow drops and blistering her with kicks and elbows when the powerful Superstar went down to one knee. Asuka also evaded Jax’s go-big maneuver — a Banzai Bomb — and locked in an armbar after Jax missed a big corner tackle. The Irresistible Force once again powered out of the submission, lifting Asuka into the air and ramming her into the corner. When she went to administer a powerbomb, however, The Empress of Tomorrow torqued Jax into a rollup to score the win with the last gasp of her energy. A fuming Jax didn’t hesitate to make a statement at her opponent’s expense, charging the exhausted Asuka through the barricade in a ruthless post-match beating. Watching backstage on a monitor, Alexa Bliss could barely conceal her delight, and it’s easy to see why. Not only does she not have to worry about Jax at WrestleMania, but thanks to The Irresistible Force’s efforts, she might not have to worry about Asuka either. Ronda Rousey put Triple H through a table, got slapped by Stephanie McMahon during her official Raw Contract Signing On her first night as a WWE Superstar, Ronda Rousey put Triple H through a table, was slapped across the face by Stephanie McMahon and got the co-sign from an Olympic Gold Medalist. Not a bad start to the in-ring career of one of the most celebrated athletes on the planet. Things went about as well as could be imagined at first, as Rousey tearfully thanked the WWE Universe for the opportunity to fulfill a dream, promising to do her namesake “Rowdy” Roddy Piper proud. Triple H made it clear that Rousey didn’t want any special treatment in her contract as well. The only thing the document would guarantee was an invite to WrestleMania, which The Game sweetened to a match at The Showcase of the Immortals. Rousey was all too happy to sign — until she noticed Raw General Manager Kurt Angle visibly stirring with discomfort and asked him what was on his mind. According to the Raw GM, the praise heaped on the former UFC Women’s Bantamweight Champion in advance of her signing was little more than lip-service to placate the new signee — behind closed doors, all the onetime Authority really wanted to do was keep Rousey under their thumb as payback for embarrassing them both at WrestleMania 31 a few years back. A panicked Triple H tried to get the train back on its track by ushering Angle out of the ring, but The Olympic Hero offered one parting shot as The Game shooed him backstage: Stephanie had apparently called Ronda a “has-been” and said she could “take her.” Sufficiently rankled, Rousey intimidated Stephanie and then subjected The Game to a beating that made WrestleMania 31 look quaint, slamming him through the signing table. Stephanie slapped Rousey across the face in retaliation, but the cold-eyed stare from “Rowdy” Ronda led the Raw Commissioner to flee the ring before The Baddest Woman on the Planet could again put hands on her. Rousey finished her first night at WWE by signing her deal in earnest and tossing it on the ruined Triple H. In short, Triple H and Stephanie got their wish: Ronda Rousey is a WWE Superstar. But they might wish before long that she wasn’t. Results * Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Alexa Bliss © defeated Bayley, Mandy Rose, Mickie James, Sasha Banks, and Sonya Deville * Tag team match for the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship: Cesaro and Sheamus © defeated Titus Worldwide (Apollo and Titus O'Neil) (with Dana Brooke) * Singles match; If Nia wins, she will be added to the WWE Raw Women's Championship match at WrestleMania 34: Asuka defeated Nia Jax Women Elimination Chamber match Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Renee Young & Charly Caruso * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 020_ELIM_02252018rf_749--b96d5a84d30ab4e1e2188361dca36077.jpg 021_ELIM_02252018rf_1061--b6fa81482af1674bbdb10118fa8231a6.jpg 022_ELIM_02252018rf_1288--ff6d43c0c9b7eab8f2b7bd33df41c07b.jpg 023_ELIM_02252018rf_1291--ff565c7a84105a32a89e931ce87ce020.jpg 024_ELIM_02252018rf_778--48b8131c3664b366bf6984bf55bfa952.jpg 025_ELIM_02252018jg_0118--b16be02a8e6ca870f64ddb946d186d87.jpg 026_ELIM_02252018rf_1325--435c38e79bafc091968aaf0ce83e8dd9.jpg 027_ELIM_02252018rf_1358--44c1058f49fafbf93e4d934f981a2191.jpg 028_ELIM_02252018jg_0129--0b9c55e5310dc8fbe3b39aae6d860816.jpg 029_ELIM_02252018jg_0135--2806b47cec03fd73392a7a9ac0fd27e2.jpg 030_ELIM_02252018jg_0151--5e30acf23ca1fda74d04929a0e727c24.jpg 031_ELIM_02252018jg_0154--209c055f43092d3756ea21084d804e5d.jpg 032_ELIM_02252018rf_1455--8ceb105a40884d500f899fb64d032755.jpg 033_ELIM_02252018rf_1463--536285a2db3198105b53ad30cbc734a2.jpg 034_ELIM_02252018rf_1479--e88528a76030d0e9108a77182de8e83f.jpg 035_ELIM_02252018jg_0162--25ba625e0d45cd3f780fb877853699ea.jpg 036_ELIM_02252018rf_1492--5393343cf5063fc43963f5bb02179627.jpg 037_ELIM_02252018rf_1517--30eb64db54d6e9f869d7eb2d8e4163e6.jpg 038_ELIM_02252018rf_1551--08aff6ea19a133f107634b63fce8b3bc.jpg 039_ELIM_02252018jg_0171--a7584b0f30b371b8f851b3d5b8fc2744.jpg 040_ELIM_02252018rf_1564--de1728321e81249ba90ecbf6a3c185ea.jpg 041_ELIM_02252018rf_1615--9770ac65037ac349cbb7c25bdf4fd3b0.jpg 042_ELIM_02252018rf_1101--728246290f945326ea3c8083d4764e76.jpg 043_ELIM_02252018rf_1131--2cfe405d766b21c950080a15d90694a9.jpg 044_ELIM_02252018jg_0201--b795337f78f087193d5acb4339fc77dc.jpg 045_ELIM_02252018rf_794--4e3357fce63180c28165bda2d95779c1.jpg 046_ELIM_02252018rf_816--137835ce3bf45544236253fbadae9d16.jpg 047_ELIM_02252018jg_0455--191050aab9974e8f9ce90e34b6496096.jpg 048_ELIM_02252018rf_1739--ca122436075c714ef5ffcf25a3ac19d1.jpg 049_ELIM_02252018rf_1760--25f33cd3a4bfd5051e15578abfa84a38.jpg 050_ELIM_02252018jg_0235--d82d06d6394b6b9bdf42a679bb3dbdb2.jpg 051_ELIM_02252018rf_1804--0da62298abf1bb1f92c219800a061bb7.jpg 052_ELIM_02252018jg_0245--d711b42caeb0ddc5004a074ce973b4ed.jpg 053_ELIM_02252018rf_1908--06f8a35ed76a488354742349a6c22d50.jpg 054_ELIM_02252018rf_1939--96b980493569e954d943d44b031c910b.jpg 055_ELIM_02252018rf_1995--d28dc11673a37b003c57f53b980e502e.jpg 056_ELIM_02252018rf_2012--f27a43dd7ab3ee7bcbeb395e36110af3.jpg 057_ELIM_02252018rf_2020--43afa5716f6dad5139d5780e8d7412fe.jpg 058_ELIM_02252018jg_0254--d60ae6a2fdc5e893de203a986660bb8f.jpg 059_ELIM_02252018jg_0592--8e16a6e969de70d0428fb726233e9cb6.jpg 085_ELIM_02252018jg_0744--6d12f5dd90fa018a7c028867392892b5.jpg 086_ELIM_02252018jg_0775--51aa86dad9a67e0fc3fc6779fc215192.jpg 087_ELIM_02252018rf_2838--c55042b1633ddb975350d828a8fc6379.jpg 088_ELIM_02252018rf_2844--4cb0f6caed5c4da44fb1b8a0be3e9c95.jpg 089_ELIM_02252018rf_2846--c5d44dff585afa85f8ec25b6ad621cec.jpg 090_ELIM_02252018jg_0660--4389a5861e65f0bbb32709385d5c6b02.jpg 091_ELIM_02252018rf_2853--48d6e6e8d3764000fdae9ed4521d7c60.jpg 092_ELIM_02252018rf_2856--31a12a3f170c628180aedc50e6343acf.jpg 093_ELIM_02252018hm_3389--bc0863e9ee73f6cd3e33afe5bdd75631.jpg 094_ELIM_02252018rf_2865--f572d5b690d6a00662e203de17d2520f.jpg 095_ELIM_02252018hm_3394--a2bcac86cb31a14be1524b988c7d59da.jpg 096_ELIM_02252018jg_0665--e9a8219970ea85de317fff44b4d6152c.jpg 097_ELIM_02252018jg_0666--ac95491eb1f847d016b5ab7dd921dc37.jpg 098_ELIM_02252018rf_2881--65c12b3cbcd6529a049634983e9d88a5.jpg 099_ELIM_02252018hm_3408--86893db665d60670611b4b11c114ccc6.jpg 100_ELIM_02252018rf_2896--31f2c28458638ab22a39854d821b12cc.jpg 101_ELIM_02252018rf_2941--4d323fbf57d0e624f06a776a0eb5006c.jpg 102_ELIM_02252018jg_0679--533f82a44412f9cfc7c998f5f9f7d5f4.jpg 103_ELIM_02252018rf_2979--efa3757f71622e6b077ea0601259fa04.jpg 104_ELIM_02252018jg_0682--90516ef8eb7bc3287ca804454591e655.jpg 105_ELIM_02252018rf_3024--24b6e562f7f86a6646cc59b5eb43bbb9.jpg 106_ELIM_02252018jg_0687--f35dad572a18b3cd5859f899d5731e75.jpg 107_ELIM_02252018jg_0689--f2e67f8394dc882a922ec77b92965302.jpg 108_ELIM_02252018hm_3435--bb9f0b0a32db4e4325066cc2fb33bbf9.jpg 109_ELIM_02252018rf_3099--b0c354bb57f788d49044874fc136a89c.jpg 110_ELIM_02252018jg_0695--0c175be5d95fa81d4b1c9009f955eee5.jpg 111_ELIM_02252018rf_3121--8ef6c502194b663264bf516b0ec11cb2.jpg 112_ELIM_02252018jg_0789--2482f10f7dbcfb4d9e3e30863aaf7558.jpg 113_ELIM_02252018rf_3244--0f1355696ca042f842b07217e9bf635c.jpg 114_ELIM_02252018rf_3250--dd5ec0f68508b43e42670ff80c207c35.jpg 115_ELIM_02252018rf_3301--10444d52a1a82816991a5ddd09e5b1ad.jpg Media Category:2018 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Sasha Banks Category:Bayley Category:Mickie James Category:Mandy Rose Category:Sonya Deville Category:Dana Brooke Category:Asuka Category:Nia Jax Category:Stephanie McMahon Category:Ronda Rousey Category:JoJo Category:Charly Caruso Category:Renee Young